


it's a vibe, baby

by RoamingSignals



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Making Out, Mild Sexual Content, markhyuck for a moment there, medium spicy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:42:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22593478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoamingSignals/pseuds/RoamingSignals
Summary: And, because Johnny has no sense of self-preservation — "Why did you ask Mark to help you practice, anyway?"Donghyuck looks at him with narrow eyes, frozen, and then he tilts his head to the side, coy. "Because I needed help kissing."Johnny runs hands through his hair with a laugh that comes out more nervous than he means it to. "Yeah, but like…why Mark?"
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 94
Kudos: 966





	it's a vibe, baby

**Author's Note:**

> alright folks i am working on a much longer johnhyuck fic and took a break to write this in [checks watch] less than three hours  
> thanks to appia who listened to me yelling and read through this for me
> 
> if you don't like johnhyuck please hate read something else do not interact thanks \o/

Johnny doesn't mind living with all of 127. There's always someone around, and there's always someone to hang out with, and the guys are understanding when he needs alone time. After so long of circling each other, of sweating through rehearsals together, of picking each other up off of the floor, living together is fairly harmonious.

Sure, the dishes sometimes stay too long in the sink and last week Yuta dyed three of Johnny's shirts pink in the laundry and sometimes you walk in on two of your bandmates making out on the couch.

Sometimes, you walk into the dorm after a successful coffee run and find Donghyuck laying on top of Mark, and they're kissing, and you freak out and spill coffee on your shirt, and everything is fine.

"Oh, hyung." Donghyuck sits back on Mark's lap, and the sound Mark makes is enough to turn Johnny's ears red. Donghyuck wipes at his mouth with the back of his hand. "You're home early."

Donghyuck's hair is a mess, and his mouth looks swollen, and Mark props himself up on his elbows, and only one of them looks embarrassed. "It's not what it looks like," Mark says, frantic. Both Donghyuck and Johnny look at him in disbelief.

If the way Donghyuck's shirt is unbuttoned hadn't been telling enough, the sounds that Donghyuck had been making approximately two minutes before were plenty — they're still echoing in Johnny's brain. Johnny focuses on his skin burning and snaps the lid back on his latte.

"Oh, like Johnny is gonna tell management." Donghyuck runs a hand through his hair, but it doesn't help him look less debauched. " _Manager-nim, Mark and Hyuck were kissing, cancel our tour._ "

Johnny does not need confirmation of any of his dongsaeng's activities. He would really rather pretend he hasn't seen anything. "I need to go change my shirt." The hot coffee has cooled uncomfortably, and Mark looks like he's too embarrassed to move, so Johnny will remove himself for the both of them. "Have fun. Make good choices. Use protection."

" _Bro_ ," Mark whines, but Johnny has already made a beeline for the bedroom. He pretends like he can't hear the way Donghyuck laughs, or the way he teases Mark afterwards.

Sometimes, that happens. Or, one time it happens and Johnny keeps thinking about it for about three days.

He's walked in on Taeyong making out a couple of times, and Taeil, but most of the others prefer taking their hookups somewhere else. And Johnny has never seen anyone making out with one of the other guys. It's kind of an unspoken rule, isn't it? Thou shalt not fuck your bandmate. Or is that only a rule in Johnny's head? It seems like a good rule.

Johnny is not thinking about it when Donghyuck slinks back into their room an hour after he catches them, and he's not thinking about it when Donghyuck goes to bed with a cheeky goodnight and doesn't mention it.

He's not thinking about it in the morning, but Donghyuck brings it up himself. "We were just practicing," Donghyuck says, matter of factly, when Johnny can barely look at him.

Johnny peaks out from around the closet door. He's trying to decide on a shirt to wear. "You and Mark?" he asks idly, before holding up the blue sweater and the dark jacket. "Which one?"

"The jacket," Donghyuck says evenly. "You look really good in the long jackets." He purses his lips. "Yeah, me and Mark."

It's not surprising that Donghyuck needs practice. Sure, he's been an adult for awhile, but it's not like they have a ton of free time. Johnny makes time for stuff like that, because it's a good way to destress, but some people don't think it's important. Donghyuck has been running around for the past few years, splitting his time between two units. That doesn't leave a lot of time for trysts. Maybe it's normal to want a rehearsal before the real thing.

Johnny doesn't really think Mark is the best choice, but it's fine. Whatever.

Donghyuck doesn't bring it up again.

Johnny only thinks about it sometimes — sometimes being all the time.

It always pops up unbidden into Johnny's brain when he needs it the least, usually during rehearsals. Mark and Donghyuck stand huddled together in the corner, teasing each other, and Donghyuck hangs off of his shoulder like it's nothing. He thinks about it during his part with Mark during _Superhuman_ , bringing Mark a little closer until Mark stutters out the wrong line. He's trying to figure out why Donghyuck asked this hyung instead of another hyung. Mark doesn't have time to hookup either — truly, it's the blind leading the blind.

Later, Johnny makes eye contact with Donghyuck in the mirror, and Donghyuck's smirk catches Johnny so off guard. He's not thinking about how red Donghyuck's lips had been, or the cheeky way he'd leaned back in Mark's lap, or how pretty he looked with his hair in ruins. He's not thinking about it.

When he pictures the scene, he focuses very hard on the burning on the coffee on his skin. He thinks about nothing else.

They get back to the dorm, sweaty and tired, and Donghyuck falls onto his bed with a happy sigh. "Hyung," he sings, voice a little lower, tired. "Let's play games."

"I'm going to shower," Johnny says, because he's too tired to play games but he can't directly tell Donghyuck no either.

Donghyuck sits up on his elbows and grins, wicked. "Can I join you?"

Johnny throws his sweaty shirt at Donghyuck's face with a scowl. "Brat."

"Mhm." Donghyuck pulls the dirty shirt off his head and falls back down on the bed, looking at Johnny with sleepy eyes. "You like it."

Donghyuck watches Johnny's back as he leaves for the bathroom. Johnny takes a very long shower. By the time he gets back, Donghyuck is already asleep. It's a blessing in some ways.

That's day one.

Day two is slightly more awkward, because Mark comes up to him in the middle of lunch and says, "Hey, man, sorry about the whole thing the other day."

Johnny's spoon is hovering halfway to his mouth. "What thing?" He really shouldn't be asking. They both know exactly what thing, but there's something funny about making Mark say the words out loud.

Today is no different. The red on Mark's ears is a good color, and he covers his mouth with his hands. "You know. The thing." He laughs, awkward. "The Hyuck thing."

The Hyuck Thing. "Is that what we're calling it now?" Johnny asks, dry, slurping his soup.

"Come on, man, don't be mad." Mark pushes on Johnny's shoulder, and Johnny pretends to be hurt, and it's easy. "It's my fault, anyway. I asked."

Johnny shrugs. It feels a bit forces, but Johnny is good at staying casual. "If Donghyuck wants to practice kissing, that's on him." He snorts. "It doesn't matter to me."

Mark's mouth drops slightly, and Johnny can almost smell the smoke coming out of his ears, and then Mark starts laughing because that's Mark's response to everything. "Yeah, haha, Hyuck wanted to practice kissing. Yes."

"Whatever you guys do is between you," Johnny says again, and the soup turns a bit bitter in his mouth. Whatever.

"Well...yeah." Mark clears his throat and shoves his hands in his pockets. "I just noticed you were being like, kind of weird about it, so I wanted to let you know it wasn't his idea."

Johnny isn't sure why Mark thinks that matters, but it does make Johnny's stomach a little sour. "You didn't pressure him into anything, did you?" Sharp. He points his spoon at Mark accusingly. "I swear to god, if you did—"

"I didn't!" Mark throws his hands up in defense. "I just asked!" He pushes Johnny's spoon aside nervously. "Like I could ever force Hyuck into anything anyway."

"He's less experienced," Johnny reminds him. "Even if he thinks he knows what he wants, that can be intimidating. You need to be careful."

Mark opens his mouth, shuts it, opens it again, and makes a strangled noise in the back of his throat. "Noted." His eyes look at the front door, and Johnny hears it shut behind him. "I'll be careful. Goodbye forever."

Donghyuck stands in the doorway, tossing his keys on the kitchen island. "What's up, losers?"

He looks good. It's cold outside, and Donghyuck's nose and cheeks are rosy, and his hair is windswept. Johnny is pretty sure the jacket he's wearing is from Johnny's closet, and it's slightly too long on him. It's cute.

"Absolutely nothing." Mark takes a step backwards. "I'll talk to you later, okay, man?"

Donghyuck barely has the time to look at him like he's crazy before Mark bolts from the kitchen. "What'd you do to him?" he asks Johnny, setting his packages on the table and taking the seat beside him.

"Nothing." Johnny sucks on his spoon for a moment. "Do we ever need to do anything to Mark for him to act like that?"

"Valid." Donghyuck huffs, resting his head on Johnny's shoulder.

Donghyuck, kiss drunk, disheveled. Johnny is not thinking about it.

"What are you eating?" Donghyuck asks cutely. "Oppa, feed me."

Johnny pushes the bowl over. "It's yours," he says, standing up. "I think I'm gonna head to the studio."

"Really?" Donghyuck frowns. "You should have told me you want to practice before I headed over this morning. We could have gone together. I had to go with Jaehyun. You know we never get anything done."

"Sorry." Johnny looks at Donghyuck for a second, two seconds, and decides that's all he can handle. _Donghyuck on top of Mark. Donghyuck whining on top of Mark._ And then Mark is not Mark. Mark is Johnny, and then Johnny trips over a chair on his way out of the kitchen.

That's day two.

Johnny avoids Donghyuck in the morning. He ignores the cute yawn Donghyuck makes in the morning instead of commenting on it like he always does. He ignores how Donghyuck pulls on one of Johnny's sweatshirts instead of whining about it like he always does. He ignores the way Donghyuck tugs on his arm instead of playing along like he always does.

"I'm sure Doyoung will make you breakfast today, if you ask nicely," he says, toothbrush hanging out of his mouth. He laughs. "Don't you cook? Can't you feed yourself?"

Donghyuck scoffs. "You're asking the baby to _feed himself?_ Hyung, that's heartless."

It doesn't matter, despite the valiant effort. Doyoung is halfway through making omelettes by the time Johnny makes it out the door to head to the gym with Jaehyun. Donghyuck's gaze bores into him as the door swings shut.

"Is everything okay?" Jaehyun asks on the subway. He's holding a bar and watching Johnny have a mental breakdown in the plastic chair. "You look...weird. You're weird."

Johnny's head is in his hands. "I'm fine."

"Uh huh." Jaehyun gives him a look and mercifully says nothing else.

If Johnny is a little more aggressive than usual during their workout, neither of them mention it.

"Whatever's bothering you, please take care of it," says his trainer on the way out the door. "The equipment doesn't deserve that."

Jaehyun laughs and Johnny puts on a mask to hide his dark expression.

It's night time when Johnny allows himself back into their bedroom. They have rehearsals early in the morning the next day, and despite Johnny's efforts to avoid Donghyuck at all costs, there's nothing he can do about set schedules. Taeyong can stay up at all hours of the night and wake up on time in the morning, but Johnny is a normal human and needs at least four hours to function for a full day of activities. At least the makeup noonas can hide his dark circles, but they'll kill him if they have to do more work than necessary.

Donghyuck doesn't say anything when Johnny walks in. He's playing video games with his headphones on, and Mark is laying on Johnny's bed writing in his notebook. Mark just looks up when the door opens, and then looks at Donghyuck with wide eyes, and then goes back to scribbling.

Johnny pretends like nothing is happening and grabs a towel for the shower he desperately needs.

It's a long shower, and cold, and Johnny is still not thinking about it. He's nothing thinking about what Mark and Donghyuck might have been doing while Johnny's was gone, and he's not thinking about why he's only avoiding Donghyuck and not the both of them, and he's not thinking about anything. No thoughts, head empty.

He runs a hand over his face in the mirror, drying his hair and tying the towel around his waist, and he really hopes that he gets lucky and Donghyuck has gone to bed by the time Johnny meanders back into their room.

Donghyuck has not gone to bed.

Mark is gone, and Donghyuck's computer is turned off, but Donghyuck is sitting cross-legged on Johnny's bed with a serious look on his face.

"Hyung," he says quietly, cutely. He's still wearing Johnny's sweatshirt. Johnny wonders if he took it off at all today. "Come here." He holds his arms out, and Johnny's shirt sleeves hang too long over the edge of his fingers. It's calculated, because Donghyuck knows that Johnny likes cute things.

Johnny walks over to his closet. "We should go to sleep, baby," he says. "We have an early morning."

Donghyuck is visibly pouting when Johnny looks at him in the mirror. "Don't call me baby and not baby me. Not fair."

"Okay okay, I won't." Johnny laughs, despite himself.

"No." Donghyuck is scowling. "What the fuck, hyung. Baby me. That's the solution."

"Why can't Mark baby you, huh?" Johnny pulls on a pair of boxers and throws the towel over the top of the closet door, and Donghyuck looks disgusted by the time he turns to face him again.

"Mark is a gross boy," Donghyuck says. "If Mark tried to baby me, I'd hit him."

"But you made out with him?" Johnny asks.

Something shifts, and Donghyuck leans back on his hands with a flat smile. "Is that what this is about?" he asks. "I thought so."

Johnny sighs, and he does come over, because he really has never been able to tell Donghyuck no. "I don't know what you mean."

"You're avoiding me," Donghyuck says. "Does us making out bother you that much? Taeyong-hyung has made out with boys before. You watched, I know you did." He raises an eyebrow as Johnny sputters. "What makes me and Mark any different?"

"Who told you that?" Johnny asks, mouth dry.

"I hear things." Donghyuck crosses his legs. "You didn't avoid Taeyong-hyung afterwards." He bites his lip. "You're not avoiding Mark."

"I don't know." Johnny feels a little bare, but he never wears a shirt to bed and refuses to do so now. That would just be admitting that this is weird.

(It is weird. Johnny feels so weird.)

"I'm sorry I was avoiding you," Johnny says eventually, but behind the smirk on Donghyuck's face he does look a little hurt and Johnny hates that. "I won't anymore."

"Well." Donghyuck chews on the inside of his cheek. "Good."

He doesn't move.

And, because Johnny has no sense of self-preservation — "Why did you ask Mark to help you practice, anyway?"

Donghyuck looks at him with narrow eyes, frozen, and then he tilts his head to the side. "Right. Because I needed help kissing."

"Yeah, but like...why Mark?" Johnny runs hands through his hair with a laugh that comes out more nervous than he means it to.

"Why not Mark?" Donghyuck asks, chin up like a challenge.

"It's not like Mark is much more experienced." Johnny laughs. "What is he going to teach you? Surely a different hyung would be better."

Donghyuck's smile is dangerous. "A different hyung, like you?"

Johnny huffs. "I'm not...that's not exactly what I'm saying."

"If you're so much more experienced than Mark, why don't you prove it?" Wicked, in a way that Johnny hasn't seen Donghyuck very often. Sure, he's heard this sentiment before, but it's never really burned so much. "Come on, hyung," he whines. He tugs on Johnny's wrist. "You can't say that and not help me. Don't you like being helpful?"

Johnny does like being helpful. Johnny loves helping his friends, and he loves supporting people, and he loves kissing, and he loves cute things. "I don't know, kid."

Donghyuck scowls. "Don't call me that." He pulls on Johnny's arm, and Johnny takes that final step closer. "Call me baby."

Well, that isn't something Johnny can argue.

There's something familiar about this, as Johnny allows himself to be pulled into Donghyuck's rhythm — Johnny knows the way Donghyuck smells, and the way Donghyuck breathes. Johnny even knows the way Donghyuck sounds when he's being kissed (he's been thinking about it).

Donghyuck sighs so sweetly when Johnny kisses him. That's unfamiliar, but welcome.

There are hands tangling in Johnny's still drying hair, and one cups the back of his neck. Johnny props his knee up on the bed, up by Donghyuck's hip, and one hand comes up to Donghyuck's cheek.

"Hyung," Donghyuck says, laughing against Johnny's mouth. "Teach me well, okay?"

After that, there's no going back.

Normally, Johnny would kiss him sweetly, ease him into it, but there's something about Donghyuck that says he's tired of waiting. Maybe it's the way his hands tighten in Johnny's hair, or the way he bites at Johnny's bottom lip.

Between the two of them, it's Johnny who melts.

His free hand tangles in Donghyuck's shirt — _Johnny's_ shirt — and Donghyuck presses in still closer and opens his mouth, just enough to be obliging.

Mark must have been a better teacher than Johnny thought.

Johnny sucks on Donghyuck's lip, and the noise he gets is its own rewards. It's different than the sound Donghyuck made with Mark, a little darker, and the hand at Johnny's neck comes down to pull at his shoulder.

Down and down, Donghyuck leans back and Johnny's follows.

For a moment, Johnny just takes in the scene. Donghyuck's flushed face, the way his hair is splayed out across Johnny's bedsheets, his parted mouth. "Come here," Donghyuck whines, cupping both hands around Johnny's face and pulling him in.

Donghyuck does kiss him sweetly, a soft peck and then one that lingers, and then he's panting against Johnny's mouth, arches into Johnny's chest.

Johnny's hands are roaming as much as they can, past Donghyuck's hip to curl careful fingers around Donghyuck's bare thigh. Donghyuck rakes his nails against Johnny's back. Johnny moans, quiet, and Donghyuck licks it out of his mouth with a happy sigh.

There's no shyness between them. Johnny's hands are soft on Donghyuck's skin, rubbing a thumb back and forth across Donghyuck's thigh, and Donghyuck's fingers trace the lines of Johnny's stomach. "Ah," Donghyuck whimpers, eye closed, and Johnny thinks that he's been thinking about this a lot.

"Baby," he whispers.

"Mmm." Donghyuck grins, eyes opening slowly. "I like that." His hand pressed against Johnny's neck and Donghyuck bites at his pulse point, the edge of Johnny's jaw. "Ah, hyung." He laughs. "I like this."

Johnny has been thinking about that, too. "Good."

Donghyuck's warm and pliant and cute and every good thing. A little wicked, and his mouth is warm as he sucks on the spot below Johnny's ear. "Do you like me?" he asks. Johnny can feel his mouth moving on his skin.

"Hyuck," Johnny groans, and the moment Donghyuck pulls away Johnny buries his face in Donghyuck's neck. He mouths at the skin above Donghyuck's collar, pressed down to kiss his collarbone.

Both of Donghyuck's hands are wandering now, and they move down to the top of Johnny's ass, and things start feeling dangerous.

"Johnny," Donghyuck sings sweetly, and without warning he's bringing their hips together. There's some things Johnny's underwear just can't hide, and he feels his cheeks burning against Donghyuck's shoulder. "Hyung, just say you like me. Do you think I can't tell?"

"No," Johnny mumbles into skin and linen.

In some ways, this feels horribly like taking advantage, because Johnny starts to think that he likes Donghyuck too much, and Donghyuck is warm and inviting and Donghyuck likes this too — neither one of them can hide anything, this close.

Maybe it would feel more like taking advantage if Donghyuck wasn't holding all the cards.

"Think of all the things you could teach me." Donghyuck laughs.

"Don't joke about that," Johnny huffs, but Donghyuck presses up against him, body a soft line. He moves like he has little to learn.

His knee comes up between Johnny's legs, and the sound Johnny chokes up makes Donghyuck twitch against him. Johnny can practically feel how smug Donghyuck is. He can't stand it. "Little old me," Donghyuck coos. "Mark just can't teach me as much as you could."

Johnny growls, and he ruts against Donghyuck's knee, and it feels good but it's not on purpose. Donghyuck pulls Johnny out of his shoulder by the hair kisses him hard, teeth and tongue.

The puzzle starts coming together, but Johnny is already seeing red. His hand sneaks up beneath Donghyuck's sweatshirt, and even if Donghyuck is grinning like that he can't hide the sounds he makes when Johnny runs hands over his chest, down and down, and he can't stop the way his hips buck up when Johnny teases the edge of his waistband. 

"Is this really what you want to learn?" Johnny breathes about Donghyuck open mouth, scraping the sensitive skin below Donghyuck belly button. Donghyuck is hard. They're both hard. It should be embarrassing. "Will you ask Mark to teach you if I don't?"

Donghyuck laughs, a familiar sound. "God, Mark wouldn't know what to do with himself." He smiles into Johnny's hair. "I would never."

Johnny's hands shake as he smooths them over Donghyuck's hips. He sits up, back on Donghyuck's thighs. He's breathing heavy. He hates himself, only a little. "This feels like too much for a lesson."

"Johnny," Donghyuck says, flushed and wide eyed but with the same smug grin, "do you really think I don't know how to play this kind of game?"

The red bleeds out of Johnny's vision and Donghyuck sits up with a huff. He looks so pretty, so much prettier than when Mark got his hands on him, because Johnny did it. He grips Johnny under the chin and tilts his head, other hand coming up to touch the spot he'd bitten earlier, blooming red. "Do you really think I'd ask Mark for help? Do you really think Mark would ever know more about this than I did? All he does is eat, drink, and freestyle." He presses his thumb into the growing bruise and Johnny breathes heavier.

"Then..." Johnny can't stop staring at Donghyuck's face. "Why?"

"Hyung." Donghyuck comes closer, grinning, and he kisses the corner of Johnny's mouth. His fingers are still gripping Johnny's chin. "Don't I know you well? Don't you know me at all?"

With soft sigh, Donghyuck shifts, and Johnny lifts himself off of Donghyuck's thighs enough that Donghyuck can roll off the bed. He's still hard; Johnny can see it clearly as he stretches his arms high over his head. "Well, this is fine, then."

Mystified, Johnny watches Donghyuck climb into his own bed and snuggle under the covers, pulling the sweatshirt off over his head. There's a bruise on his collarbone that Johnny doesn't remember putting there, but it's fresh, so he must have.

"Mark can't kiss at all," Donghyuck says, yawning. "He's a fast learner, though." He reaches to the bedside table and flips off the lamp. And then, in the darkness — "I can teach you, too."

Johnny sits on his bed, hard and half-naked and drunk on kisses, and wonders how much longer he's going to be thinking about this.

**Author's Note:**

> ∠( ᐛ 」∠)＿


End file.
